


Give Dean a Sylveon 2k17

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [95]
Category: Pokemon GO, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Gen, Tulpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to this prompt: what if someone drew a tulpa sigil at a pokestop from Pokémon Go, got the sigil into the game via the picture at the stop, and accidentally Pokémon are now real?





	Give Dean a Sylveon 2k17

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159344611223/okay-so-what-if-someone-drew-a-tulpa-sigil-at-a)
> 
> Prompt, from lasafara:  
> Okay, so what if someone drew a tulpa sigil at a pokestop from Pokémon Go, got the sigil into the game via the picture at the stop, and accidentally Pokémon are now real? What do the boys do? How many Growlithes does Sam adopt? Do they let the Pokémon stay or find a way to reverse it? Do they have to capture their own Pokémon to save people from then on? What does Cas name his Psyduck?
> 
> (Disclaimer: forgive me, I’ve played a LOT of Pokemon Go but I haven’t played literally any other Pokemon game and I’ve only seen a handful of episodes of the anime and the first movie like twice a lifetime ago, so this post reflects that level of Pokemon knowledge plus what I’ve picked up from Tumblr)

At first it’s total pandemonium. Pokemon fans come from all over the country, then all over the world. No one can figure out how to replicate it on another Pokestop - the one it was done to is on a random-ass historical marker outside the ruins of a house in the middle of nowhere in Iowa - but people keep lures on it 24-7, and once the pokemon spawn they behave…just like real pokemon, mostly fleeing from the humans as fast as they can, but also sometimes electrocuting them, poisoning them, etc. Further, the only place to get real pokeballs is also at that stop. On the plus side, though, it becomes clear almost immediately that the revives and healing items that the pokestop produces can be used to heal the injuries the people sustain and, yes, even bring them back from the dead (which is great for when the first Snorlax spawns and flattens literally everyone within a quarter mile radius). Unfortunately, the items cannot heal literally any other ailment or cause of death (at some point when the hunt actually starts Bobby will theorize, with a completely straight face, that this is because the Reapers are Pokemon fans) but in a way its a blessing, because it does serve to ensure that the madness doesn’t totally destabilize the world.

Or at least, not more than having honest to god Pokemon running around destabilizes the world.

Dean, of course, DEFINITELY DOES NOT play Pokemon Go and DEFINITELY IS NOT disappointed that so far the only Eeveelutions in the game and DOES NOT resent that he can’t get a Sylveon and anyway who wants a Sylveon, Dean’s a _dude’s dude_  he wants an Umbreon, no, wait, he doesn’t even know what an Eevee IS that’s what a DUDE would do RIGHT?

When Sam points out the danger to ecosystems, Dean seems oddly reticent to shut the whole thing down.

It ends up not mattering, though. The pokestop has had a lure on it continually for days, and pokemon don’t just spawn once when that happens - they spawn once FOR EVERY PERSON IN RANGE OF THE LURE. Given that there is now a small encampment, slowly growing into an honest-to-God village, around the Pokestop, a couple _hundred_  pokemon spawn every single damn time. The supply of pokeballs cannot keep up with it, especially since very few of the players can actually aim for shit. 

Pidgeys. Breed. Like. Crazy.

The first time they ran into a tulpa they never did figure out how to beat it. They destroyed the house where it was, destroyed both the symbol and the myth that went with it, and that was that. But that was small, localized. Destroying the historical marker will destroy the pokestop and the tulpa but it won’t deep fuck-all for the breeding pokemon, who will continue to spread, and it will have zero impact in the belief in pokemon. They can’t quash pokemon internationally.

Bobby points out that if they destroy the pokestop, all they’ll actually succeed at doing is destroying their only source of pokeballs, which is the only way to contain the menace.

Sam points out that if they study the tulpa longer, they might be able to figure out how to _actually_  destroy it (or, he signs to Eileen, they can figure out how to replicate it to get way more pokeballs).

Dean points out that they’re all fricken weird but he agrees with Bobby, destroying it won’t work (and maybe Niantic will release a fucking expansion with Sylveon in it, dammit).

And Castiel is too busy trying to catch a Psyduck to weigh in.

He names it Steve. In honor of himself. And doesn’t understand why Dean thinks it’s weird (yes I’m mixing up canon timelines Bobby doesn’t die dammit fight me).

So they don’t destroy it, and yeah, its an ecological disaster, and all kinds of insane things happen, but what can they do? If they destroy the stop it’ll be even MORE harmful, and there’s the weird moment where people discover that the pokeballs can be used to catch real animals, too, and there’s the special event where some moron at Niantic decides to introduce Mewtoo for a limited time and, well, you get the idea.

Sam starts the first Growlithe _breeding program_. He’s famous for the best Growlithes in the world…


End file.
